The Autobots And The Day Of The Dead
by Smart Kira
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head. This is a belated Dia de los Muertos fanfic so review and let me know what you think. But be nice ok writing summaries are not one of my strong suits ok.


**The Autobots And The Day Of The Dead**

Everything in the Autobot Base was quiet but sadly that wasn't going to last long. Why you might ask because one could hear the sounds of a car and motorcycle entering the Autobot base. The noise of Arcee and Bumblebee entering caught the attention of Wheeljack, Smokescreen and Optimus; but Ratchet just continued to work on whatever he was working on. As Jack and Raf walked up the stairs to play some video games as Bumblebee and Arcee transformed down below. Halfway through there racing game Optimus entered the main area in the autobot base to talk to Ratchet about something; it took Optimus a few moments to see Jack and Raf playing their racing game on the couch but there was one person Optimus didn't see and that was Miko. "Jack" Optimus said walking over where the two boys sat playing their game.

"Uh" Jack said as he noticed Optimus coming over as he was distracted by the game he and Raf were playing. "Oh hey Optimus need something" Jack asked the Autobot leader. Chuckling a little bit Optimus said "Yes Jack I do need something or rather I would like to know something?" "Oh and what would that be Optimus?" Jack asked "I was just wondering where Miko is Jack?" Optimus said. Before Jack could answer Raf answered for him and said " Oh Miko got into trouble at school again today Optimus so she got detention because of it." That caused Arcee, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Ratchet to roll their optics after hearing what happened to Miko.

Optimus didn't seem to be affected by Raf's response to where Miko was. "That's nothing surprising" Jack said as he continued to play the game; with his eyes still glued to the tv Jack then added "Miko's always getting into trouble." The others except for Optimus agreed seconds later Ratchet activated the groundbridge and Bulkhead came through; and the first thing he asked everyone was "Where was Miko?". After hearing the explanation of why Miko wasn't here at the base from Raf. Bulkhead sighed and said as he transformed into his alt mode that he was going to pick Miko up from school; so she can explain herself to everyone not that anyone cared anyway. Once Bulkhead arrived at the school minutes later only to find Miko sitting on the school steps waiting for him. Bulkhead also noticed that there was something weird about Miko's face one side of her face looked normal and the other half; had a rather creative looking skull that was painted on. As soon as Miko got into Bulkhead he began to ask her tons of questions about the painted skull on the other half of her face.

"Hey you guys did I miss anything amazing" Miko shouted as she raced out of Bulkhead and up the stairs. "Oh look who it is The Troublemaker" Jack said somewhat sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. "Hey! I take offense to that thank you very much" Miko said "Whatever Miko" Jack said as he walked down the stairs midway he stopped and said as he turned around and said to everyone the following "If anybody needs me for anything I am going up top to clear my mind" and after Jack said that he was gone. "Miko what is that on your face?" Ratchet said somewhat in shock and horror; "I would like to know to Ratchet" Bulkhead replied. Then Bulkhead added " I tried to get the answers out of Miko on the way to the base but she wouldn't tell me anything at all." "Well I for one might know the reason why Miko's face is painted like that" Raf informed the Autobots.

"Although" Raf said as he readjusted his glasses before continuing and he then looked at Miko; and continued on before saying "I didn't really think that Miko would really paint her face and go to school like that." Then Raf quickly added " But I guess when you're Miko anything is possible." After Raf said that the other autobots with the exception of Optimus Prime couldn't help but agree; about what Raf just said about Miko. "HEY!" Miko shouted before adding " I take double offence to that thank you very much" Miko said telling the Autobots. Getting sick and tired of all the arguing back and forth and all the unanswered of why Miko had her face painted; Ratchet decided to take matters into his own servos and yelled for everyone to be quiet. Everyone present in the Autobot base went absolute quiet.

Taking a deep breath Ratchet said looking at Raf and said "Rafael would you kindly tell us why Miko has her face painted." "Well today is the last day of Dia de los Muertos Ratchet" Raf said; " It's otherwise known as the Day Of The Dead." "The day of the what…!" Smokescreen said. The other bots including Raf and Miko looked at Smokescreen and they all could have sworn he looked scared. Chuckling a little bit Raf said "The day of the dead is nothing to be scared about Smokescreen." "Nothing to be scared about you must be kidding me Raf" Smokescreen said; "We are talking about dead people here dead people."

Laughing at Smokescreen's confusion this surprised and shocked everyone as they looked at Raf like as if he had gone nuts. "Yes Smokescreen it's true that the people are dead during the day of the dead celebration" said Raf. "See" Smokescreen said to the other bots "I was right all along." "But Smokescreen please let me finish please" Raf said calmly; it took Smokescreen a few minutes to calm down before giving the floor back to Raf. Allow me to explain the meaning of Dia de los Muertos taking a deep breath Raf started to explain the meaning of Dia de los Muertos; "Well Dia de los Muertos starts on Halloween October 31 and ends on November 2.

It's a Mexican holiday celebrated throughout Mexico, in particular the Central and South regions, and by people of Mexican ancestry living in other places, especially in the United States. It is acknowledged internationally in many other cultures. The multi - day holiday focuses on gatherings of family and friends to pray for and remember friends and family members who have died, and help support their spiritual journey. Even though my family and I don't live in Mexico we celebrate Dia de los Muertos every year we pray for all in our family that has died. "But in Mexico during the Day of the Dead it's a big affair" Raf said.

"How come it's such a big affair in Mexico Raf?" Arcee asked she was quite curious now as well as intrigued. "Well Arcee that's a good question" Raf said sitting on the couch once again. In Mexico during the day of the dead people visit the cemetery, they also paint multi colored literary calaveras which are colorful skulls and they also created altars for the dead. But they also place Mexican marigold's on the grave, they also make alfeniques which are sugar candies, they also make something called Day of the Dead bread; and finally they also create carpets out of sawdust and grain and they also create something called papel picado which in english means paper craft.

After Raf explained the meaning of day of the dead all of the bots were now very intrigued and fully aware of what the day of the dead truly means to the mexicans and their families; and they also now understood why Miko had her face painted on a day like today. After letting Raf's words sink in Optimus closed his eyes as he felt all the pain and anguish in his spark; he also felt sorrow for the families that the deceased left behind. Opening his eyes once again Optimus said "Autobots and Humans attention"; once Optimus made sure that he had everyone's attention he continued by saying "Even though I feel nothing but absolute sorrow for the deceased and my condolences goes out to their families and friends, " I feel like we should have our own version of Dia de los Muertos or day of the dead to remember our fallen comrade in arms that have lost their lives during the great war for Cybertron as well as here on earth." After Optimus finished his speech both autobots and humans on team prime liked the idea of having their own version of Dia de los Muertos or day of the dead. Now Optimus said let's have a moment of silence and remember all those who have died. We may not know them but we will keep them in our hearts and sparks.


End file.
